PEOPLES CHOICE:REPUBLICAN OR SOCIALIST LEANER!
by Jaxhawk jaxhawk Senior Member Registered: 2008-02-07 Posts: 241 Website YOU CHOOSE, REPUBLICAN OR SOCIALIST! Posted by Jax Hawk on Wednesday, September 03, 2008 10:00:58 AM The Media has chosen their "Black Messiah", and are frantic because a new wrinkle has been inserted into the Presidential race. A WOMAN!! Now voters have two firsts to contemplate. A first"Quasi" Black man(his mother was white) and a Woman on opposite sides of the political spectrum. Democrats represent the elected elite, so called intelligentsia, and the "gimme-gimme" group that wants the government to take care of them from the cradle to the grave. Now comes a self made,pro-life Feminist who is not afraid to shatter the glass ceiling. In fact she has broken it to pieces in Alaska. AS governor and previous mayor, she is the poster women for all Women who believe in JUdeo-Christian values and the right to succeed on your own hard work without interference from "Big Brother" government. Despite all her accomplishments the Media left has put a full court press to try and destroy her even before the Republican convention is closed! A perfect example of the fear and hatred in the hearts and minds of the Left is the statement by Andrea Mitchell on Sundays Meet The Press. Ske had the unmitigated Gaul to say this; "She is not appealing to the same women who were really voting or supporting Hillary Clinton on ideological issues but they think that they can peel off some of these working class women, not college educated, who, the blue collar women who were voting for Hillary Clinton and may be more conservative on social causes.the italics are mine! So, only the stupid, uneducated, working class ninnies will be somehow fooled into voting for the McCain/Palin ticket, Andrea? Those that are smart, educated, upper class women are too clever for that? Is that what we are saying here, Andrea? Democrats obsess over class distinctions. This betrays a psychological need to consign others to second-class status in attempts to assign themselves the role of America's hereditary nobles - condescending to attend to the wants of their commoner-constituents while on campaign to recapture Camelot-on-Potomac. Example, Queen Pelosi, and all the Princes of the Democrat controlled Congress, who strut and speak as though they were Royalty! But while most Americans consider today's true Royals to be a species of celebrity whose lives and antics are, at times, worthy of attention and gossip, we would never look to them for governance. We place our faith in self-made men and women of accomplishment.A case in point is Gov. Palin , the choice of McCain for his VP running mate. "When the smoke clears, the fireworks end, and the ugly/lying words are over, the facts remain: Senator Obama still has no record of anything but Leftist tax and spend accomplishments.He still opposes offshore drilling, he voted to raise taxes on those making just $42,000 per year, and he voted against funds for American troops in harm's way. The fact remains: Barrack Obama is still not ready or qualified to be President." And for those of you who still believe in voting for someone who has moral values. Obama is and always will be a friend of those advocating partial birth abortion, defeat of THE DEFENSE OF MARRIAGE ACT.While in the Illinois State Senate, he blocked emergency medical aid for babies who survived abortion! On the Republican side you have Gov.Palin who marched with Feminists for Life, and is the mother of five children! Obama speaks vaguely about “change, �� but Obama’s brand of change is a hostile attack on the Judeo-Christian values and freedoms most Americans hold dear. This isn’t “change you can believe in�� —it is change designed to uproot American culture and replace it with the failed, secular, socialist policies of the failed Russian and European governments. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: September 3, 2008 Category: September 2008 Category: POLTICS Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: PALIN Opinions Category: CONTRASTS Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.